


Blow that thing somewhere else!

by KittyKarnstein96



Series: 7 days of Carmilla (2016) [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: 7 Days of Carmilla, Alternate Universe - High School, Detentions, F/F, Fluff, Human Carmilla Karnstein, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein Fluff, cuteness, so much cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKarnstein96/pseuds/KittyKarnstein96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You started a food fight with me and I couldn't help but respond. Now we've both got detention and we have to clean. Would you stop blowing leaves closer to me?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow that thing somewhere else!

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of the "7 days of Carmilla" and I had to contribute today at least. Hope you all like this fluffy little one shot! The ending is kind of crappy (in my opinion) but I hope you liked it :)

This is all _her_ fault. If she hadn't have started it...that's what Laura kept telling herself. She'd had detention twice in her whole life and the first time she believes is totally justifiable but this time, oh no this time she blames one person and one person only: Carmilla Karnstein. 

....

**_A few hours earlier..._ **

_''You know who's staring again.''_

_Laura rolls her eyes before gasping dramatically, looking at her best friend with a playful mocking expression before responding._

_''Holy Hufflepuff, Voldemort's staring at me?!''_

_''Smart ass!''_

_She laughs as their quip gets them a smack to the head. She offers them a smug smile before turning her head in the opposite direction to see what they were talking about. Her eyes immediately locked on to those familiar brown ones that seemed to follow her around the cafeteria. She internally cursed realising that her best friend was right, she freaking hated when they were right. Lafontaine always seemed to know these things and if it weren't for her other friend Perry she'd have to deal with their relentless teasing about her **definitely not** having a crush on a certain brunette. She was drawn out of her internal fight when she saw the familiar smirk and the quirk of an eyebrow. Her cheeks starting to flush as she found it increasingly more difficult to look away from that perfectly chiselled face. The girl in question was Carmilla Karnstein, she was either loved or feared by everyone; constantly in trouble and flirting with any girl she could get (that list was somewhat extensive). Yet most lunch times Laf would point out that Carmilla only seemed to have eyes for her. Which didn't make any sense because Laura didn't look like any of the girls Carmilla usually flirted with and the two hadn't spoken that much. If you didn't count the heated debates they'd get into in their Literature classes or the times Carmilla would ask to borrow a pencil. She definitely did not count the times where Carmilla told her that her outfit was cute or that her hair looked nice. _ _After what felt like an eternity, Carmilla looked away, her attention returning to the older girl sat beside her and Laura could turn back to see Lafontaine hiding their smirk as Perry frantically waved her hands in Laura's face. It was then that she'd realised they must have been talking to her and that it was just her that had been openly drooling over Carmilla. Maybe one day she'd get a chance to-_

_Her thought was cut off as something disgustingly wet and sticky hit the back of her head. She shrieked loudly moving her hands to examine the damage. Her hands instantly covered in the mess of pudding that was slowly sliding through her hair. Her head spun around to see Carmilla with a look of horror on her face, the girl beside her shaking with laughter. Laura's face grew redder and before she could stop herself she was storming over with a bowl of spaghetti. Carmilla was up as soon as she reached the table trying to explain as her friend laughed even harder. Cackling was more the word._

_''Cupcake I'm so sor-''_

_She didn't get out the rest of the apology as Laura had flung her uneaten pasta right into the girl's face. Flashing a victorious smirk when Carmilla let out a surprised gasp. Angrily wiping the pasta sauce from her eye and within seconds, she'd grabbed the remains of her now cold caramel latte and poured it directly over Laura's head and so started the food fight. With Laura angrily chasing after Carmilla who flung anything she could find at her target, which caused most students to join in. The rest trying to take cover as bits of food flew across the room. It wasn't until Laura found a can of whipped cream and sprayed it at who she thought was Carmilla (it had been Vice Principal Vordenburg) that the fight had stopped. Laura's horrified face as Vordenburg had issued her a detention slip and her slight smug smile when a hysterically laughing Carmilla had been given hers._

* * *

Which is why she was now angrily raking leaves in the giant school grounds as Carmilla lazily used her leaf blower to move the leaves into a neat pile. Laura had tried to issue a conversation to pass the time but Carmilla had simply ignored her and instead shoved earbuds in and turned her music up very loud. Laura had angrily muttered her annoyance at Carmilla's back, unable to see the smirk the other girl was sporting. This had gone on for about twenty minutes, that was until Carmilla started to get bored and an idea formed in her head. Silently removing her earphones and stealthily shoving them back into her pocket as she ever so softly tiptoed over to where Laura was stood raking. Her own leaf blower laying forgotten about. Carmilla smirked to herself as she crept behind Laura, pausing a minute before she switched her leaf blower onto full power and aimed it at the pile of leaves Laura had been raking. The indignant squeal she got in return was priceless as the pile of leaves hit Laura full force, the mess of nature erupted everywhere. The smaller girl spun around, her tiny fists shaking as she started to yell at a far too amused Carmilla. The girl's words hardly audible over the sound of the machine in her hand.

''WHAT THE HELL?! CARM...YOU...HOW DARE YOU...YOU BI...SUCH A....YOU INSUFFERABLE LAZY..............STUPID....RAGING BAD PERSON!''

Carmilla laughed as Laura continued to rant and after a minute or so she turned her leaf blower off. Grinning when she saw how messed up the other girl's hair was but despite the birds nest hairdo Laura still managed to look incredibly cute.

''That bunched up face you make when you're angry is hilarious Buttercup''

Laura huffed in response, her arms folded over her chest as she berated the smirking brunette.

''This is not funny Carmilla!''

''I think it's pretty damn hysterical Cupcake''

''Well, _you_ would!''

At this Carmilla paled, the smirk wiped off of her face and instead being replaced by a tight-lipped frown.

''What's _that_ supposed to mean?!''

''Just that destruction of property is something you're good at!''

The brunette clenched her jaw, turning away from the other girl as she spoke. Her tone so soft and fragile that it immediately made Laura want to wrap her up in her arms and never let her go.

''Yeah...it's all I'm good at''

''Carmilla that's not-''

''It's fine. You're not exactly the first person to have told me I'm useless. Don't sweat it Sundance''

At this point she'd turned even further away from the girl, each word more miserable than the last. Which is when Laura stepped closer, her hand hesitantly reaching out to squeeze Carmilla's. She panicked for a moment thinking that Carmilla might shove her away but was pleasantly surprised when Carmilla squeezed her hand in return, moving her head so that she could look directly at Laura.

''You're not useless Carm. I was frustrated and I snapped at you, which although it was kinda provoked wasn't nice so I'm sorry. Listen to me; you aren't useless, you're incredibly smart and funny and like insanely hot. I don't think it's fair on everyone else because you're like sinfully hot and strong and like all kinds of badass.''

The girl nodded flashing Laura a rare shy smile. They stood like that for a second before Carmilla shook her head, the familiar smirk returning as she spoke. Her voice with a teasing lilt to it.

''So I'm sinfully hot, eh?''

With that Laura blushed before rolling her eyes, quickly grabbing a handful of leaves and playfully tossing them at the brunette who gasped in mock horror. Before she was met with the quirk of an eyebrow and the smirk that only widened.

''Oh; so that's how you wanna play?!''

She started to advance on the other girl, leaf blower in hand as Laura let out a terrified squeak. Making a mad dash for her own weapon as Carmilla stalked her down, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Their battle began and they frantically chased one another around the school grounds, blowing leaf after leaf and trying to attack one another with twigs. Laughing harder than they had in weeks as she teased and joked with one another. Both collapsing in a fit of laughter when Carmilla went tumbling into a large pile of leaves, dragging Laura down on top of her. 

 The laughter dying in their throats as Carmilla had leant up to brush a stray leaf out of Laura's hair, their eyes locking as Carmilla's thumb lingered on Laura's cheeks. Gently brushing her thumb over the soft skin there and before they knew it they were both leaning in. Their lips met in a warm embrace as their limbs tangled together, moving closer to one another as they deepened the kiss. Only pulling apart when they felt the soft splashes of rain falling down on them. Which is when Carmilla had grabbed Laura's hand and the two ran together, taking shelter in Carmilla's truck. With only the sound of rain hammering down on the roof and the wind blowing leaves over the dashboard to be heard as they snuggled together; giggling over abandoned leaf blowers and accidental food fights between stolen kisses and promises of an even better tomorrow. 


End file.
